Jerry Pote e a pedra que não sabia filosofar
by Juniper Gobindancer
Summary: *narrador de sessão da tarde* um vilão da pesada está na área e Jerry,Rona e Hermione vão se meter em altas confusões do barulho! Essa galerinha vai ter que salvar a pedra que não sabia filosofar do temível Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado-porque-é-malvado
1. primeiro capítulo!êêêÊê!

**_primeiro capítulo!!êêêÊê!!_ **

Era uma vez um numa terra muito distante chamada Inglaterra,a muito tempo atrás (lê-se dia 31 de outubro de 1981) uma mulher chamada Lily,a menina,claro que Lily é um nome infantil dado a meninas bestas e catarrentas...Mas Lily não era assim,porque fazia muito tempo que ela não era uma menina,era uma mulher besta e catarrenta.  
Ela se casou com James,o mordomo.Ele era um mordomo(e como os mordomos sempre são os culpados todo mundo achava que ele tinha matado a Lily...)e juntos eles tiveram um filho besta e catarrento chamado Jerry Mordomo Pote.  
mas existia um homem mal,ele não era só mal ele era muito,muito,muito,muito,muito,muito,muito mal.Ele era tão mal que assustava não só as criancinhas mas os adultos também,ele era tão mal que até o personagem de "as meninas super poderosas" chamado "ele" tinha medo dele...ele era tão mal que todo mundo tinha medo de dizer o nome verdadeiro dele,todo mundo chamava ele de "aquele-que-não-pode-ser-nomeado-porque-é-malvado" ele era um antigo rival de Lily e James e queria matá-los...e matou!Ele ia matar o Jerry mas havia um pedaço de vidro escondido dentro da roupa de bebê dele,então quando aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado-porque-é-malvado lançou o "a vaca quebrada" nele o feitiço bateu no vidro e "virou contra o feitiçeiro" você-sabe-quem-não-seja-idiota! ficou tão irritado que lançou um feitiço qualquer na testa de Jerry mas só conseguiu fazer uma cicatriz em forma de Rosquinha,depois se teletransportou para set de "Star Wars" e não foi visto desde então...  
o diretor W.O. pediu a Ágridi que fosse até a casa dos Pote e pegasse o Jerry,Ágridi se encontrou com uma maconheiro chamado Siriús que parecia ser o padrinho do garoto e disse que adoraria cuidar dele,só que Ágridi achou meio suspeito então não quis entregar Jerry para Siriús...mas aceitou de boa vontade a moto envenenada dele como meio de trasporte.

W.O. estava passeado pela rua dos Alfineteiros apontando uma coisa que parecia uma caixa pra guardar óculos para os postes apagando um por um,W.O. achava aquilo muito útil para um espíão,ser um espião era o sonho de consumo dele só que W.O. não tinha vocação pra isso então escolheu ser diretor de uma escola de fedelhos.  
-eu sabia que você estaria aqui, Minerva Mcdonalds-disse ele olhando para um gato azul cor de nuvem.  
-Eu estou aqui do lado-disse uma velha com um uniforme da Mcdonalds sentada ao lado do gato braco cor de giz preto.  
-Ah,desculpe,desde que eu perdi meus óculos não consigo mais achar nada.- disse W.O. olhando para o chão como se seus óculos estivessem caidos por alí,W.O. conquistara o respeito da pessoas mas não por causa da aparência,ele não gostava de vestir calças por isso vestia uma camisola que havia pertencido a avó dele,usava um chapéu esquisito e não gostava de usar sapatos normais por isso usava uma bota preta com penduricalhos de prata esquisitos,todos dissiam pra ele tirar aquilo mas ele não ligava,tinha uma barba branca,lisa e enorme,tão enorme que ia até os calcanhares, tinha os olhos tão azuis quanto carvão e o nariz torto.  
-aposto que também não vai conseguir ver seus óculos...hehe-brincou Minerva  
-meus óculos?ONDE?-gritou W.O.,Minerva revirou os olhos  
-Esqueça...então,quando o Jerry vem?-perguntou Minerva  
-não sei,pedi a Ágridi que chegasse o mais rápido possível-disse W.O. ainda olhando para o chão.  
-eu não sei se devemos confiar tanto assim no Ágridi...  
-Minha cara Minerva,confiaria ao Ágridi minha casa em Malibu e meu carro Rural que comprei no ,sabe Minerva você deveria comprar mais coisas no MercadoLivre,tem muitos tesouros lá!Como minhas botas,Grindelwaldo comprou elas para mim como presente de aniversário atrasado...-disse W.O. ainda olhando para o chão,Minerva crispou os lábios  
-eu sei que tem,comprei esse seu chapéu pra você como presente de aniversário adiantado-disse Minerva apontando pro chapéu na cabeça de W.O.-mas voltando ao assunto...como foi que você soube sobre o Jerry?  
-Bom,Grindelwaldo me ligou hoje a noite me contando o que aconteceu...fiquei surpreso com o telefonema dele,afinal de contas tinhamos brigado na noite anterior...  
-É verdade?-cortou Minerva,detestava quando W.O. contava aquelas histórias chatas.  
-Sim,eu e Grindelwaldo realmente brigamos,é inácreditavel porque normalmente somos tão unidos,mas ele socou o meu nariz e...  
-Não,não...-interrompeu Minerva-perguntei se é verdade que Lily,a menina e James,o mordomo realmente morreram...  
-ahh,sim é verdade...  
-acho que foi o James que matou ela-disse Minerva,e finalmente W.O. tirou os olhos do chão e a encarou.  
-como o James pode ter se matado e depois matado a Lily isso não faz sentido...-disse W.O. em tom de divertimento,Minerva suspirou.  
-ele pode ter matado a Lily primeiro...  
-e depois se matado?Bom,que eu me lembro o James não era emo na época em que estudava e acho pouco provável que tenha mudado já que ele estava feliz...não Minerva,dessa vez o mordomo não é o culpado acho que aí tem coisa...-os pensamentos de W.O. foram interrompidos por um barulho de moto chegando,depois que Ágridi estacionou na vaga para deficientes ele saiu da moto segurando um bebê entres os braços.  
-ele dormiu o trajeto todo-disse Ágridi indo aonde W.O. e Minerva estavam,e mal disse isso o bebê começou a chorar,mas Minerva puxou a varinha e ficou batendo nele até ele se calar.  
-ainda bem que eu não tive filhos-disse a bruxa,W.O. pegou o bebê e colocou ele na soleira da porta de uma casa amarela como as páginas brancas de um livro.Ágridi começou a chorar  
-O que foi Ágridi?-perguntou Minerva-vai sentir falta dele?  
-Não!É que eu atropelei um pombo no caminho pra cá!POR QUE?!POR QUE?!-Minerva e Ágridi ficaram discutindo porque Minerva disse "é só um pombo" e eles estavam ocupados demais para perceber que W.O. pegou o vidro na roupa de Jerry e deixou uma carta.Depois que Ágridi parou de chorar e Minerva parou de ser chata, W.O. disse:  
-Bom,nosso trabalho aqui acabou.  
-Nosso?-perguntou Minerva idignada-Era seu trabalho!Segundo o testamento de Lily e James você fica responsável por Jerry quando eles morrerem,na hora você concordou,mas quando eles realmente morreram..."eu não vou cuidar de um moleque inutil!Vou colocar ele na casa dos tios!Só espero que James e Lily não voltem como fantasmas pra me assombrar..."-W.O. ficou nervoso.  
-nosso trabalho ou não o que está feito está feito,e eu quero voltar pra casa...-e assim Minerva se treletransportou pra casa dela,Ágridi subiu na moto e também foi emboram,mas antes de ir W.O. olhou para o Jerry e disse:  
-boa çorte,Jerry-e com essa frase mau traduzida/escrita ele também se teletransportou,mas o que ninguém viu é que o gato braco cor de ameixa olhou de um lado para o outro de um modo suspeito.


	2. A fuga das galinhas

-ABRE A PORTA MARIQUINHA!-era sábado de manhã e tia Petúnia,a planta já estava batendo na lata de lixo do Jerry.Desde que W.O. colocara o Jerry no pé da porta dos Durmente(embora ele não saiba quem é W.O. porque na época era demasiado pequeno)o garoto tinha que aguentar tudo isso.Os Durmente eram os tios do Jerry,Petunia,a planta,era a irmã da mãe do Jerry,Jerry sempre achou que Petúnia tinha o corpo de uma planta e uma cara de cavalo,ela era naturalmente morena mas vivia pintando os cabelos de loiro,seu maior sonho era ser lutadora de boxe mas era muito fraca e retardada pra isso,por isso escolheu ser uma simples dona de casa,alguns dizem que ela era grossa com as pessoas(lê-se Jerry) porque ela não gosta do fato de não ter conseguido ser uma boxeadora profissional.  
Já seu marido o tio Valdemar,era gordo e tinha cara de porco(como todos os gordos)era chocólotra,alcoolotra,e todos os 'tra' que você conseguir imaginar,era mal-humorado porque na infância era gordo (o que não é novidade pra ninguém)burro e todos ficavam rindo da cara dele.  
Os dois tiveram um filho burro e gordo chamado Duda,bom na verdade o nome verdadeiro dele era Eduarda porque quando Petúnia,a planta estava grávida eles acharam que seria uma menina,quando ele nasceu não conseguiram imaginar outro nome (já que eram burros demais pra chamar de Eduardo...)mas todos chamavam Eduarda de Duda,ou Dado porque lembra Dado Dolabela,os Durmente odiavam o Jerry porque ele era totalmente diferente do resto da família,era pequeno,magro,um tantinho mais inteligente que eles,tinhas os olhos verdes cor de marmelada,usava uns óculos quadrados esquisitos e remendados e tinha uma cicatriz em forma de rosquinha na testa("se fosse uma rosquinha de verdade..."vivia dizento tio Valdemar)os Durmente obrigavam Jerry dormir na lata de lixo,o que era muito desconfortável,porque além da posição horrível pra se dormir,os vizinhos viviam jogando lixo alí,ele tinha que dividir o lixo com um gambá,um porco-espinho e um monte de aranhas,sem falar na tia Petúnia berrando , chamando ele de "mariquinha" e falando sobre portas como se tivesse alguma porta pra abrir.  
-já vou,já vou-respondeu Jerry mal-humorado.  
-melhor vir mesmo,você vai cozinhar um delicioso café da manhã de aniversário do Duda,não que seja realmente aniversário dele mas mimamos tanto ele que fazemos questão de comemorar o aniversário dele todo dia.-respondeu Petúnia mal-humorada,Jerry não havia se esquecido,é claro,do aniversário do Duda porque era todo dia,Jerry já ia falar para tia Petúnia que a dona de casa era ela e não ele,mas ela já tinha ido embora.  
Jerry saiu da lata de lixo e tirou o porco-espinho (que ele usava como travesseiro) da cara.Entrou na casa dos Durmente e foi fazer o café da manhã.Não demorou muito e o cheiro de torrada queimada enfestava o recinto,tia Petúnia se abanava com uma revista como se a dona de casa alí fosse o Jerry e não ela,de fato o avental cor-de-rosa dele não ajudava nada.  
-que cheiro delicioso!-disse tio Valdemar entrando na cozinha,então ele percebeu que era Jerry fazendo o café-da-manhã e logo desfês o engano-você queimou a torrada denovo moleque!-mas Jerry não ligou,já estava acostumado com critícas por parte dos Durmente.Alguns minutos se passaram,Jerry colocava as torradas pretas como o sol nos pratos de tio Valdemar e tia Petúnia quando Duda chegou agitando sua pança e seu traseiro (ambos gordos)  
-O que tem pra comer?-disse ele sentando-se na mesa e lambendo os beiços (ambor gordos)  
-torrada queimada,Dudiquinhozinho-respondeu tia Petúnia,ela tinha uma mânia de dar apelidos ridículos para o Duda como se o nome dele não fosse cruz o suficiente para carregar.Duda ficou desapontado(lê-se fez uma careta estranha e nojenta) tio Valdemar parecia entender o código do filho pois mudou de assunto.  
-você não quer saber quantos presente ganhou hoje,Duda?-Duda sorriu (lê-se mostrou todos os seus dentes podres)  
-Quero,quero!  
-pois bem-disse Valdemar também animado-foram 123456789050-Jerry achou a quantidade de bom tamanho,mas Duda teve um ataque de fúria.  
-MAS ONTEM EU GANHEI 123456789051!-berrou Duda,e ficou purpura por terque falar aquele número tão alto,tia Petú levou a mão a boca,tio Valdemar ficou gaguejando,até Jerry ficou espantado,achava que Duda só sabia contar até um.  
-bom...-disse tia Petúnia se recuperando do susto-é que o seu primo de 324° grau morreu e...  
-EU QUERO O MEU PRESENTE!-urrou Duda  
-façamos o seguinte-disse tio Valdemar se recuperando da gagueira-vamos aquele zoôlogico alternativo perto de casa e compramos mais dois presentes,que tal?-Jerry podia ver as engrenagens e as alavancas do cerébro de Duda trabalharem para ver quanto dava 123456789050 mais dois.  
-ok!-disse Duda animado depois de algumas horas.  
-ótimo!Vou ligar para a Sra.Fica-disse tia petúnia batendo as palmas das mãos,dando um pulinho animado,e correndo pra telefonar para a Sra.Fica,Jerry gemeu,não é que ele não gostasse da Sra.Fica...é que ele detestava ela,toda vez que os Durmente saiam eles deixavam Jerry com ela,a mulher tinha uma casa que cheirava a mofo e vivia falando dos seus gatos,seja do Pompom,do Bob Buttons,do Catwoman..e até quando uma das gatas dela teve filhotes ela batizou um (o mais feio) de Jerry.  
-Valdemar.-disse tia Petúnia voltando pra cozinha,tinha um olhas estranho parecia que ia dizer ao tio Valdemar que Samara acabou de ligar e que ela vai morrer em sete dias.  
-o que foi?-perguntou tio Valdemar preocupado  
-parece que um dos primos da Sra.Fica tropeçou num dos gatos dela e bateu na pia da cozinha e teve traumatizmo crâniano...eles estão no hospital agora.-tio Valdemar fez uma careta  
-mas se eles estão no hospital quem atendeu o telefone?  
-ninguém,mas a Sra.Fica disse que se isso acontece-se era poruqe o primo dela tropeçou num dos gatos e...  
-sim,sim,sim...-interrompeu tio Valdemar-calma, sem pânico...-disse tio Valdemar entrando em pânico-você ligou pra minha prima?  
-liguei ela disse que está passando as férias em Malibu...-tio Valdemar fez uma careta denovo  
-mas se ela está passando as férias em Malibu quem atendeu o telefone?  
-ninguém,mas ela disse que se isso acontece-se era porque...  
-ok,então!-disse tio Valdemar decidido-o moleque vai com a gente...  
-mas,pai...-reclamou Duda  
-nem mas nem meio mas-disse tio Valdemar usando uma expressão sem sentido-não temos opção...-Jerry se segurou para não comemorar,não ira ficar na casa da Sra.Fica afinal de contas...

Jerry se segurou pra não chorar,o zoôlogico alternatico era mesmo alternativo,eles colocavam animais violentos juntos para brigarem entre si,todos os Durmentes achavam aquilo muito divertido,mas Jerry achava uma perda de tempo.enquanto os Durmentes olhavam um macaco estraçalhar um coelho cego,Jerry avistou um monte de galinhas reunidas num canto...o espaço era muito pequeno então as galinhas brigavam entre si  
-parem de brigar,não podemos resolver isso racionalmente?-perguntou Jerry dando uma de pacifista,milagrosamente as galinhas pararam de brigar e olharam para o Jerry.  
-claro que podemos-disse uma delas,e ao invés de Jerry ter um ataque e ficar achando que estava enlouquecendo,sorriu e continuou sua conversa animada com as galinhas.  
-então por que vocês brigam?  
-porque somos pagas para isso...-respondeu a galinha um pouco triste.  
-e em quê vocês gastam o dinheiro?-as galinhas se entreolharam  
-viram só?Não temos motivos reais pra brigar,estão vendo o meu primo alí?-Jerry apontou pra Duda que ria de se acabar porque o macaco agora estava comendo o intestino dealgado do coelho-eu vivo querendo bater nele mas se eu bater os meus tios batem em mim!  
-você tem razão garoto!-disse outra galinha,concordando com ele do mesmo modo que personagens vilões de filmes trashs concordam rapidamente com o personagem principal.-você acha que poderia nos tirar daqui?  
-claro!-respondeu Jerry,e deu uma olhada no cerco em que elas estavam,estava trancado mas como num passe de mágica Jerry destrancou e as galinhas fugiram,livres finalmente as galinhas correram,as pessoas do zoôlogico ficavam pulando e correndo com medo delas como se tivessam pressas ou fossem venenosas,porém as galinhas estavam felizes como nunca,pularam no Duda e encheram eles de bicadas,depois foram embora...talvez para alguma fazenda,ou um matadouro...o futuro era incerto pra elas.


	3. As cartas de fulano

Porém o futuro não era nada incerto para Jerry,o dono do zoôlogico alternativo tentava acalmar os Durmente dando chá para eles (porém,Duda só queria ser acalmado se ele o oferece-se um bolo de chocolate,bombas de creme e um sanduíche de atum)Jerry estava encrencado,mesmo que não parecese ter sido culpa dele o garoto tinha certeza de que os Durmente iriam arranjar um jeito de culpa-lo.  
Não deu outra no carro de volta pra casa tio Valter não parava de gritar com Jerry e quando chegou em casa tio valter colocou Jerry na sua lixeira e disse para ele ficar lá até o outro dia.  
No outro dia(Jerry já livre do castigo) deu em todos os jornais a fuga das galinhas,foram até na casa dos Durmente fazer uma entrevista com Duda(porém ele era gordo demais pra aparecer direito na foto e acabaram desistindo)os Durmente tentaram de tudo para não envolver Jerry no caso,já que a ultima coisa que eles queriam era ter um sobrinho anormal,por isso eles não perguntavam sobre o que ocorreu e o tratavam da maneira mais normal possivel.  
-fedelho metido a besta,vá pegar a correspondencia!-disse tio Valter para Jerry tratando-o da maneira mais normal possível.Era quarta de manhã e os Durmente estavam tomando o café-da-manhã(pão amanhecido) e o carteiro acabara de passar as cartas por debaixo da porta.Jerry fo lá pegar  
-Jornal...conta atrasada...conta atrasada...conta atrasada...conta atrasada...amigos de internet do Duda...-disse o garoto passando as cartas uma por uma-propaganda...propaganda...revista Witch...escola de maigia e bruxaria de Hogi-Watts...propaganda...ei...espera ai...-disse Jerry que tinha percebido algo errado e estava voltando as cartas-ninguém lê a revista witch aqui...devem ter entregado errado...-disse Jerry,sabiamente-acho que vou devolver isso...-Jerry ia abrir a porta quando sentiu que havia outra coisa errada-ei...espera um minuto...-então Jerry pegou a carta de Hogi-Watts e leu:

Jerry Mordomo Pote  
leixeiro mais sujo da vizinhança  
Surrey(ou seria Surray?Séi lá não ensinamos Geografia nessa escola...)

Não tinha como se enganar aquela carta era para Jerry,ele estendeo a mão para abrir algo o interrompeu:  
-que demora é essa aê?!O cérebro fnciona a manivela é?!-gritou tio Valter da cozinha,e riu da própria piada.Jerry,como é muito esperto,resolveu abrir a carta na cozinha onde todos possam ver,sendo assim ele voltou pra cozinha,enquanto tio Valter olhava as cartas (ignorando as contas atrasadas e a revista Witch)Jerry ia abrindo a sua,isso é claro,até Duda perceber o que ele estava fazendo.  
-ele afanou uma carta!-disse Duda apontando para Jerry.  
-Não afanei,não!Ela é pra mim!-disse nosso esperto protagonista.  
-O que?Quem escreveria para você?-disse tio Valter e ele e tia Petúnia se entreolharam.  
-sei lá,eu não abri!-disse Jerry,esperto que só ele.Assim tio Valter deu um puxão e conseguiu afanar a carta,leu o nome Hogi-Watts e fez uma careta.  
-Jerry já pra sua lata de lixo!Duda já pro seu quarto!-Duda estranhou nunca fora mandado para o quarto antes,ele e seu pai começaram a discutir,mas Jerry foi para sua lata de lixo,irritado.

Numa bela manhã de chuva ensolarada em que a autora estava com preguiça de escrever,alguém na Espanha ganhara um presente de aniversário,um cara ganhara na loteria e W.O. achara seus óculos escondidos numa caixinha de música,Jerry acordara com dor nas costas e como sempre fez o café da manhã(nesse caso ele foi mais esperto e comprou umas tortas de uma mulher chamada Sra.Lovett)porém o garoto não parava de pensar naquela carta,será que era de um parente distante?Será que era apenas uma propaganda de uma escola qualquer?Por que tio Valter ficara tão bravo?Mas todas as perguntas de Jerry iam ser respondidas,ele tomou o maior susto quando 25 cartas (sim ele contou) sairam voando da lareira,na verdade ele não estava assustado por causa das cartas,mas sim porque não sabia que tinham lareira,mas depois viu que as cartas eram iguais aquela que recebera ontem(bem não ontem ontem ams como eles estão em 1991 é o ontem de lá...mas afinal hoje não é o ontem de amanhã?)tio Valter que estava comendo sua torta de carne também teve um susto,mas logo se recuperoue tentou pegar suas cartas...mas Jerry também queria as cartas...então eles ficaram brigando no meio das cartas...mas dai tio Valter puxou uma serra elétrica do nada...

CENA CORTADA POR CONTER MUITA VIOLÊNCIA E O DUBLÊ DE JERRY TER MORRIDO UM DIA DESSESUM MINUTO DE SILÊNCIO

Jerry estava no hospital público,não tinha como ler suas cartas já que depois do tio Valter ter arrancado as tripas do gato e ter provocado o incêndio da casa vizinha ele atirou as cartas no fogo...porém,Jerry não iria dessistir tinha um plano...

Na manhã seguinte Jerry com a cabeça enfaixa e segurando sacolas cheias de comprimidos e soro,saiu andando o máximo que podia para casa,ele não podia pagar por um onibus,taxi e muito menos por uma limusine particular,por isso demorou um pouco para ele chegar a casa dos Durmente...chegando lá ele viu o carteiro se aproximando(também viu a casa ao lado que fora queimada...viu também que tinha três crianças e um senhor tossindo num lenço se aproximando da casa...mas tentou ignorar)Jerry se atirou sobre o carteiro que estava muito próximo da porta e acabou caindo sobre uma coisa maciça que estava ao lado de muletas(foi descoberto que era o tio Valter que andara de muletas desde o dia da briga)Tio Valter resmungou e socou o carteiro,o carteiro socou Jerry e Jerry socou o tio Valter depois todos os três estavam se socando... e depois chutando um ao outro... depois um onibus desgovernado apareceu e quase atropelava eles...depois uma velha segurando um monte de gatos apareceu e ficou atirando gatos neles...os gatos ficavam arranhando e mordendo eles...depois um coelho de pelúcia azul apareceu do nada e bateu no Jerry...dai tudo virou uma bola de confusão que só um capítulo não vai ser o suficiente pra descrever.


	4. A liga da justiça

O carteiro,Jerry e o tio Valter estavam lutando de espadas no maior estilo "Piratas do Caribe:o baú da morte",tia Petúnia se escondia atrás do sofá tremendo de medo e Duda também estava escondido atrás do sofá,porém,estava ocupado demais comendo um cheeseburger duplo acopanhado de um milk shake de baunilha para prestar atenção na briga,e como se não bastase de repente o telhado da casa foi arrancado fora e um tornado de cartas apareceu do nada,o carteiro saiu correndo gritando "É O INFERNO!É O INFERNO!TODAS AS CARTAS FORAM ROUBADAS!QUEM VAI ENTREGAR AS MINHAS CARTAS AGORA?!espera...QUEM ENTREGAVA AS MINHAS CARTAS ANTES?!"Jerry era demasiado burro para pegar uma carta do tornado,assim,tio Valter pegou ele,Duda e tia Petúnia colocou-os nas costas como se fosse uma mochila ou uma bagagem muito pesada,abriu a porta com um pontapé e siu correndo no meio da rua...

Enquanto isso,na liga da justiça:

-rápido homens...e mulher,temos que salvar aquele gatinho em cima da árvore!-brandou Superman,heroicamente.  
-mas eu fiquei sabendo que um tornado atacou uma casa não muito lonje dali..-falou o ricaço Batman  
-não temos tempo!RÁPIDO!TODOS AOS SEUS POSTOS!-brandou novamente Superman e assim todos os superheróis famosos foram salvar o gatinho.

será que eles vão conseguir?Será que algum supervilão vai impedir?Qual é o nome do gatinho?Será o gatinho do começo desta história?

as respostas para essas e outras perguntas você só descobrirá...

...AGORA!

Não,Sim,Julio,Não.

Enquanto isso,não muito lonje dali...

-Eu quero minha tv!Eu quero minha tv!-disse Duda,tio Valter colocou todos no carro da família,ligou o rádio e descobriu o sentido da vida(é claro que vocês não viram isso porque estavam demasiados ocupados vendo o desfecho da outra história acima)tio Valter estava com muita raiva,o carro estava em velocidade máxima,não respondia quando tia Petúnia perguntava aonde estavam indo e pela primeira vez na vida ignorava o mimado e gordo Duda.

Após algumas horas,tio Valter chegou numa floresta e ficou completamente perdido estacionou o carro e foi pedir informação a alguém...o problema...é que não tinha ninguém:

-acho que vi um menino e uma menina andando por ali,eles estavam jogando migalhas de pão pra todo canto...não quero puxar assunto com esse tipo de gente!Doidos,todos eles!-disse tio Valter,Jerry achava que não tinha o direito de xingar os outros de doidos,até porque ele estava com um olho piscando,os cabelos desgrenhados,os dentes amarelados e segurava sua bengala de um jeito bem ameaçador.Algumas horas depois tio Valter saiu correndo e se embrenhou na floresta.  
-deve ter ido mijar-disse tia Petúnia de uma forma nada educada,alguns minutos depois tio Valter voltou.  
-vocês não vão acreditar!achei um gentil senhor que diz poder nos levar ao casebre!-Jerry não fazia idéia de que casebre ele estava falando mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso,um homem que não parecia ser gentil surgiu na frente deles,um velho manco,com sorriso torto e cara de tarado,segurava uma espingarda e tinha um brilho intenso no olhar:  
-passei por esse casebre agora a pouco,posso ajuda-los...-disse o estranho com sua voz sinistra.Algumas horas depois(Jerry achava que estaria morto uma hora dessas...)porém o estranho tinha um barco e ajudaram os Durmente e Jerry a chegar naquele tal casebre que todos estavam falando,no fim das contas o casebre ficava num ilha esquecida de Deus,era um lugar grande e muito velho,o velho esquisito comvoz sinistra se atirou no mar e saiu nadando de volta para a floresta,parecia ter se esquecido de que trouxera um barco...  
-lar,doce,lar!-disse tio Valter,porém aquelo era tudo menos doce!Um lugar velho e empoeirado que só tinha um sofá e uma escada que provavelmente que levaria a um quarto,mas não tinha lareira,comida,janelas,banheiro e para o desanimo de Duda também não tinha uma tv.  
-costumava vir aqui nas minhas férias de verão...ainda bem que não destruiram!-disse tio Valter,Jerry ficou muito desanimado primeiro,porque ele queria que tivessem destruido,segundo,porque o remetente da carta nunca o acharia ali...  
-bom,vamos dormir!-disse tia Petúnia animada,Jerry se sentiu grato queria mesmo dormir...

...numa cama!E não no chão!porém ele iria dormir no chão,Duda no sofá e tia Petúnia e tio Valter numa cama dura lé em cima...Jerry ficou pensando...depois descobriu que seu aniversário era amanhã!Olhou para o relógio de Duda e ficou contando os segundos para meia noite...

12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0...-1...-2...

Jerry ouviu alguém batendo na porta,depois denovo e denovo...depois uma voz disse.

-abra essa porta senão eu vou soprar,soprar e soprar até...  
-Ei!Amigo!-disse outra voz-Filme errado!  
-ah...desculpe...  
-a que você está procurando fica a segunta porta a esquerda.  
-ah,obrigado!E desculpe denovo!-então o primeiro ser saiu e Jerry ficou atento para ver se ouvia alguma coisa,porém,não foi preciso,uma coisa gigante derrubou a porta deixando o frio da noite entrar no casebre.


	5. O gigante Àgridi

N/A:Oi gente!

Que bom que estão gostando da fic!Eu sei que tem alguns erros gramaticais e blablabla bem vamos ao que interessa.

Srta.Melinda Black,sim de fato o gatinho era macho e conseguiu sair da árvore é claro que ele morreu duas horas depois mas isso é uma outra história...eu disse que James era um mordomo simplesmente porque quase todos os mordomos tem esses nomes ingleses,sabe...James,Albert...

enfim,obrigada por comentar!

Carol Ann Potter,Jura?O Dumbo?EU JURAVA QUE ERA O SACI!!Bem enfim...XD

Agora vamos ao que REALMENTE interessa:Você ai!SIM,VOCÊ COM O DEDO NO NARIZ!Se perguntando quem entrou no casebre?Quer saber se Jerry irá se livrar dos Dumernte?Se perguntando se algum personagem realmente importante vai aparecer?Ou simplesmente está perguntando a si mesmo o por que diabos está lendo essa fic?

Qualquer que seja a sua pergunta leia o quinto capítulo e descubra a resposta!

...

A coisa que abriu a porta(lê-se derrubou sem a menor cerimônia)revelou-se ser um homem gigantesco e barbudo mas como na maioria das histórias sobre bruxos e seres encantados coisas gigantes e assustadoras tendem a ser gentis e muito boas enquanto coisas pequenas e inofensivas com o tempo se tornam malvadas e rudes.Bem o homem que entrou no casebre parecia ser assustador mas ele foi muito gentil quando disse:

-desculpem por isso,toda vez que eu bato na porta da casa de alguém acontece isso.-o homem colocou a porta no lugar depois suspirou-não se fazem mais portas como antigamente...-o homem olhou para Duda que estava tremendo e para Jerry que estava de olhos arregalados:

-Jerry meu garoto!faz 10 anos 1 hora 13 minutos e 34 segundos que não nos vemos.-disse o homem falando com com a lareira,Jerry se assustou não sabia que alí tinha lareira:

-Er...eu estou aqui.-disse Jerry.

-Claro que está.-disse o homem olhando pra Duda que mijou nas calças,esse momento foi interrompido pelo tio Valter(também conhecido como Valdemar) e tia Petúnia que desceram correndo as escadas:

-Cadê ele?!Cadê o gatuno?!SEJA HOMEM E APAREÇA!-berrou tio Valter sacudindo a espingarda.

-Meu nome não é gatuno.-disse o homem depois sorriu-mas é claro que falta de educação da minha parte,segundo a etiqueta eu tenho que me apresentar depois de derrubar sem cerimônia a porta do casebre de estranhos,me desculpem,meu nome é Ágridi,guarda-caça dono da não-sei-o-que-acho-que-esqueci-no-carro da escola de magia e put...quero disser,bruxaria de HogiWatts-disse Ágridi,guarda-caça dono da não-sei-o-que-acho-que-esqueci-no-carro da escola de magia e put...quero disser,bruxaria de HogiWatts.

-Ah,é um daqueles lunáticos daquela escola nojenta?Fora,Fora da minha casa!Quero disser do meu casebre...-disse tio Valter apontando a espingarda para Ágridi.

-bem isso não é muito educado de se disser.-disse Ágridi depois pegou a espingarda do tio Valter e dobrou ela até ficar parecendo um daqueles cachorros de balões de festa de aniversário.

-tava sem bala mesmo.-admitiu tio Valter.

-Òtimo!Agora posso disser oque eu vim disser antes que as pessoas morram de tédio lendo isso?-disse Àgridi ainda mais raivoso.

-Sim.-respondeu tio Válter e recebeu um olhar irritado como resposta.-Ah,desculpe...era uma pergunta retórica,me desculpe...-Ágridi o ignorou.

-Jerrry o que eu vim disser é uma coisa muito importante.-disse ele olhando para o verdadeiro Jerry-você é uma mulher...quero disser um bruxo,Jerry.-Jerry estava de boca aberta,ainda estava abismado que tivesse uma lareira no casebre.-Ah e feliz aniversário,Veja eu fiz um bolo.-disse ele abrindo uma caixa,mas estava vazia-é que eu comi no caminho,desculpe-Jerry não disse nada-aproveitando que está em choque eu vou contar a história inteira agora.Existe uma escola chamada Hogiwatts é uma escola para bruxos,como você e seus pais,sim seus pais são bruxos mas eles morreram porque esam inimigos daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado-porque-é-malvado e ele os matou mas alguma coisa deve ter acontecido e quando ele foi matar você não conseguiu e acabou indo parar não-sei-onde-nem-ninguém-a-não-ser-a-autora-e-os-leitores-da-fic-sabem,assim W.O. Colocou você na porta dos seus tios e você está sob os cuidados deles desde então-após esplicar a história Àgridi tirou uma coisa do casaco-aqui.-disse ele entregando um pergaminho laranja cor de pinho para o Jerry,estava escrito:

RECEITA DE BOLO DE CEREJA PARA INIMIGOS

Ingredientes:

2 copos de veneno

½ de laxante

-Ah desculpe,pergaminho errado-disse Àgridi antes que Jerry terminasse de ler-aqui,tome.-disse ele entregando um outro pergaminho laranja cor de tijolo:

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGIWATTS

Caro estudante,

a escola de blablabla de Hogiwatts tem o prazer de informar que você é um bruxo,sim!Você é!

Se você enviar uma carta para nossa escola AGORA você ganha cadernos da Foroni TOTALMENTE DE GRÀTIS!!E não é só isso!para os pobrtões er...quero disser,os desafortunados 300 nuques serão acrescentados na sua conta no banco de GRITOS,a escola se orgulha em ajudar os nessecitados,todos os alunos do primeiro ano terão que ter os seguintes livros:

-Transfiguração para retardados vol.1-como transformar seu peixe num gato.

-História da magia vol.1-Merlin ou Merlim?

-Poções vol.1-como sobreviver um ano com o prof.Snape.

-DCAT-Como saber se um homem possuido por Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado-porque-é-malvado está por perto.

-Herbologia I-ervas daninhas e porque elas são tão daninhas

-Matéria Que Por Acaso a Autora se Esqueceu

e também os seguintes materiais:

-calderão(pode ser a panela da vizinha)

-luvas de boxe

-varinha(ou você esperava fazer mágica com o ...)

-cuecas com o seu nome nela

não é permitido os alunos do primeiro ano terem vassouras(ouviu,Draco?) mas eles podem escolher se vão levar um sapo,gato,falcão ou labrador.

Sinceremente,

Minerva Mcdonalds,porque o diretor estava demasiado ocpupado dormindo para escrever essa carta.

-Bom então é isso.-disse Àgridi,depois olhou pro relógio.-pelas calças borradas de Merlim/Merlin! O capítulo tá quase acabando,melhor nos apressarmos Jerry se não...

FIM DO CAPÌTULO


	6. profQurill

N/A:Gente desculpa a demora

Carol Ann Potter,como você descobriu meu plano?!Eu escondi tão bem!! XD

enfim...

...

Ágridi ficou muito irritado que a autora tivesse terminado o capítulo antes que ele tivesse terminado de falar,Jerry convenceu ele a dormir no casebre aquele noite ele concordou desde que tivesse mais cenas na fic.O outro dia ensolarado amanheceu chuvoso mas Jerry estava feliz,finalmente se convenceu que existia mesmo uma lareira no casebre,Àgridi estava dormindo e roncava muto alto por isso não notou que um falcão acabara de entrar no casebre carregando um jornal:

-Er..Ágridi...er-o falcão ficou olhando irritado pro Jerry,o garoto ficou cutocando Ágridi esperando que ele acordasse.

-sim...eu gosto de biscoitos...vamos...vamos...suba na minha cela...não...não...mije em mim...-murmurou Ágridi ainda dormindo.

-Ágridi!-gritou Jerry.

-O que?!-gritou Ágridi finalmente acordando,Jerry apontou para o falcão.

-Ah,sim...-disse ele,pegou o jornal e deu uma moeda pro falcão(que engoliu porque não tinha onde colocar)

-Por que você não ligou pra minha irmã,Ágridi?-disse o falcão,Jerry quase morreu de susto...não tinha percebido que o falcão era azul.

-Er...depois falamos sobre isso,tenho uns assuntos de HogiWatts pra tratar...-disse Ágridi um pouco nervoso,o falcão olhou irritado pra ele depois foi embora.

-Eu odeio esses falcões mágicos...-comentou Ágridi,depois olhou pro Jerry-o que está fazendo parado me olhando desse jeito?Temos coisas a fazer primeiro temos que pegar seu dinheiro no banco e depois um uma coisa que nada tem haver com o título da fic-disse Àgridi olhando para Jerry com veemência-depois temos que comprar seus materias e depois temos que pegar o trem pra HogiWatts e eu ainda nem li o jrnal ora droga!-Ágridi parecia muito mal-humorado por isso Jerry se apressou e acompanhou-o,Ágridi estava com muita pressa por isso transformou o barco em uma lancha pra eles voltarem mais rápido:

-não fale nada sobre isso lá em HogiWatts não tenho permição pra usar magia...-disse Ágridi,mas Jerry não estava prestando atenção ficou imaginando como os Durmente voltariam para casa(porém eles magicamente estariam lá quando ele voltasse pras férias de verão é óbvio).Ágridi estava lendo o jornal e ficava comentando as noticias:

-Angelina Jolie e Brad Pitt adotam mais um moribundo...ah,já era de se esperar... criaram um clone de Micheal Jackson e ele prossesa a si mesmo por assédio sexual...Britnei Spears da a luz ao seu 23º filho,Kevin Ferderline diz que agora está pensando em arranjar um emprego...meu Merlin/Merlim a autora copiou descaradamente o scripit de "Click"!-chegaram ao destno final e ficaram andando pelas ruas de Londres é claro que ninguém reparou no gigante nem no menino incrivelmente magricela ao seu lado afnal de contas isso era normal de se ver na Inglaterra,Ágridi entrou num bar horrivelmente sujo com um barman mais sujo ainda (afinal de contas nem em fic existem barmans bonitos):

-Olá Àgridi!então..o de sempre?

-Hoje não Tom...tenho negócios pendentes a tratar...sabe, coisas de HogiWats...eu sou um homem de confiança de W.O.-disse Ágridi se amostrando como se alguém ligasse.o barman avistou Jerry.

-Ei,você é aquele menino!Aquele!O-menino-que-sobreviveu!

Quieto Tom,não queremos chamar atenção,afinal de contas estamos aqui de passagem e...-começou Ágridi mas foi interrompido por Tom:

-EI!PESSOAL!JERRY POTE ENTROU NO BAR!SIM,ELE ESTÁ BEM AQUI NA MINHA FRENTE!OLHEM ELE AQUI!VENHAM TODOS VER O MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU!-Jerry não via o porque do Tom estar gritando afinal tinha apenas poucas pessoas no bar,mas todas se levantaram pra ver:

-Jerry Pote?

-Jerry Pote está aqui?

-É ele mesmo!

-Quanta honra!

-Será que ele autografa o meu rim?

-Calem a boca seus idiotas estou tentando dormir!

-Ei Jerry,aperte a minha...er...mão!-várias vozes disseram várias coisas e ficou impossível de ouvir mas Jerry ouviu quando Ágridi disse:

-Professor!Eu não sabia que você freqüentava o Caldeirão do Tornado!-Jerry olhou para onde Àgridi estava olhando e viu um homem baixinho e com um turbante roxo na cabeça.

-S-s-sabe c-c-como é -À-À-Àgridi d-d-depois do d-d-divorcio t-tento p-p-preencher o v-v-vazio no m-meu p-p-eito com q-q-quentão.-disse o homem.

-Entendo,entendo...bom,Jerry este é o prof.Qurill ele ensina DCAT na escola.

-Prazer.-disse Jerry e estendeu a mão mas o prof.Qurill olhou com desconfiança.

-o que?-Jerry não pode deixar de perguntar.

-Er...eu tenho que...er...assistir minha novela é isso-disse o prof.Qurill que ficou deixou de ser gago e saiu correndo.

-Cara,esquisito,ficou assim desde o divórcio antes constumavamos jogar pôquer com os ouros professores...-comentou Ágridi depois suspirou-bons tempos...bem,temos que ir andando...-assim Ágridi e Jerry abriram as portas dos fundos e se viram diante de um muro vermelho acizentado.

-bem aqui estamos Jerry,o beco pentagonal!

-er...

-ah,tá,esqueci de abrir...-dizendo isso ele puxou seu guarda-chuva florido e bateu tres vezes pra esquerda sete vezes pra direita um pra cima outro pra baixo dan

dançou a conga e falou a senha:

-J.K Rowling.-assim o muro se abriu revelando a verdadeiro beco pentagonal.

-lindo,pena que o capítulo vai acabar agora.-disse Ágridi


End file.
